1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool holders and more particularly pertains to a new tool storage device for selectively retaining a tool against a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool storage device. The inventive device includes a mounting assembly, a first jaw assembly, and a second jaw assembly. The mounting assembly is for selectively coupling the system to a vertical surface of a structure. The first jaw assembly is operationally coupled to the mounting assembly, and is designed for abutting a first side of the handle of the tool being retained. The second jaw assembly is pivotally coupled to the mounting assembly, and is designed for abutting a second side of the handle of the tool being retained. The handle is selectively retained between the first jaw assembly and the second jaw assembly.
In these respects, the tool storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively retaining a tool against a structure.